The Escort
by Lithium-Flower567
Summary: Haru's senior winter formal is fast approaching and she needs to find a date. HaruxBaron obviously. One year post Cat Kingdom adventure.


A/N This is a little ficlet I wrote for fun. I'm waiting a bit to start any bit projects. Hope all you Cat Returns fans enjoy! =)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Cat Returns or High School Musical 3's 'Can I Have This Dance'

**The Escort **

Haru sighed heavily as she walked down the hallways of her high school one Friday afternoon. It seemed that everywhere she turned those nagging flyers were mocking her. On top of the fact that they were everywhere, they were bright in colour so it wasn't as if she could just dismiss them as part of the walls they were taped to. She glowered at them as she arrived at her locker and popped it open to stuff her books inside.

The flyers loudly announced to passers by of the upcoming winter formal her school would be holding on Sunday night and, being dateless, Haru had resented the offending pieces of paper since the day they had been put up a week ago. Hiromi had been pestering the eighteen year-old relentlessly for days now about not having an escort. Of course, Hiromi had nothing to worry about in that department; she had Tsuge.

Haru sighed again as she slammed her locker shut, her book bag weighing heavily on her shoulder. Wet snow pelted against the windows, and clouds blotted out the sun. _It will not be a pleasant walk home today_, she thought drearily. Tightening her hold on the shoulder bag and opening up her umbrella, Haru stepped out into the cold and shivered.

It had been almost a year since that fateful day she had recklessly ran out in front of an oncoming truck to save Prince Lune. A lot had changed since that day. You could call it her period of passing into womanhood. She had matured a lot in the short time span in which she had met some of the most impressionable persons of her life.

There was Muta, the chubby white cat, always complaining and quarrelling with Toto, the stone raven. But most of all there was Baron. A light blush dusted her cheeks when she thought of the dapper cat figurine. Her infatuation with the creation had never really faded in the time they had been apart. How could it? Wasn't he a big part of the reason she was who she was today? How could someone who had that much of an affect on her not still be floating around in her thoughts every now and then? Okay, so maybe it was more than just every now and then…closer to every day…every minute…?

The blush deepened and the brunette shook her head to help shake the thoughts of a certain orange feline. She should be thinking of who to ask to the formal, not thinking about Baron. It didn't really matter all that much to Haru if she went with someone or not, but Hiromi had been bothering her so much about it lately that she figured it was better to find someone to go with – even if it was just as friends – rather than listen to her best friend nag her ears off about it throughout the entirety of the event.

_I could always ask Machida_, she thought as she turned the corner that brought her to her street. After her adventure to the cat kingdom, the two had become close, although never crossing the border of just friends. She found out that she actually didn't have much in common with the boy and often wondered why she had ever used to like him. However, she did enjoy the debates they would have, which was often seeing as their views clashed so frequently. _Naw, I think he was planning on asking that first year student anyways. _She discarded the thought. Unbeknownst to Haru, she had actually become quite attractive in the eyes of her peers at school. Her life changing adventure had turned the girl into a confident young woman who had her priorities in life straight. Having so much confidence in herself was more appealing to guys then she would ever know.

Arriving at her house she let herself in, taking her shoes off at the entrance. She called out into the quiet house but got no response. _Mom must be out getting fabric or something._ Dropping her school bag in her room, she went into the kitchen to perform her usual after school ritual. She mixed some tea leaves together and set a kettle on the burner to boil.

"_**It's my own special blend of tea. It tastes a bit different every time so I can't guarantee the flavour." **_

Haru poured the water into the teapot along with the tea leaves and smiled as the swirls of grey danced around in the cup before turning a solid shade. Sighing she turned her gaze to the kitchen window. The snow had stopped and it seemed like the sun was trying to make an appearance. It strained to peek out from the stormy clouds but only succeeded in casting a few pillars of light down to the wet ground. She poured herself a large mug of the tea and sat down at the kitchen table to watch the sun struggle, musing over possible date choices.

_Kahiko? No he smells funky, wouldn't want to get too close, plus he might get the wrong idea. He has been watching me lately…even during Sensei's lectures. Daisuke? Nope, he can't dance to save his life. Fumi? Nuh-uh, wouldn't look good in a suit. _

Haru flushed in shame at the last thought. It was really shallow, but true. She didn't like to think that her opinions of people were influenced by how they looked, but every time she imagined a boy she knew in a suit she would dismiss him immediately. They just couldn't compete with Baron.

The brunette hurriedly finished her tea and placed the mug in the sink. She headed upstairs to change out of her clothes. She was wearing a mid-length, flowing skirt and a long-sleeved cream top. It was her usual attire for her after school dance club. The club wasn't the same kind as those she read about that took place in western schools, where they wore indecently, short skirts and waved pom-poms in the air chanting. It was more of a ballroom dancing type club. She had been a member for only a year but had mastered the Venetian waltz, tango, and rumba already. Her Sempais told her she was a natural and had a real gift. She never told them her secret. When she would dance her mind would drift away to a distant memory that involved her – half cat – dressed in an overly done, yellow, ball gown. In the memory she was being held tenderly by a pair of strong, warm arms, a pair of hauntingly, endearing, green eyes boring into her own.

The memory of dancing with Baron in the Cat King's banquet hall was one she treasured above all others. It was, in truth, because of that occurrence that she had signed herself up for the dance club days after returning to the human world. It was one of the only things of Baron that she felt she could hold onto now.

_Enough, _she scolded herself. Thoughts of Baron and the Cat Kingdom were coming to her too frequently these days. How would she ever move on? It was definitely because of this winter formal nonsense. She would have skipped out on it altogether if she hadn't known Hiromi would wring her neck for it, although, the pressure of finding an escort before tomorrow was making the idea quite tempting. Deciding to rid her mind of memories for awhile, Haru grabbed her school bag and pulled out her homework. A few hours of calculus and Japanese history should do the trick.

Later that night Haru found herself tossing and turning in her bed, unable to find a comfortable position to fall asleep in. She cried out in frustration glaring at the stucco on her ceiling. Her alarm clock ticking was her only clue as to how much time was passing.

_I have to find an escort by tomorrow!!_ She thought exasperatedly. She couldn't think of anyone who could top Baron, and was at the point where she felt there was no one but him. But that was ridiculous. What was she going to do? Walk up to the Bureau tomorrow afternoon as the sun was setting and ask the two foot cat doll to accompany her to her senior formal? _Impossible!_

"_**If you ever need us, you will always know how to find us again, and the Bureau's doors will always be open for you, be it day or night."**_

That was when the idea hit her. _Oh course! I won't ask him to come with me, but I can still go to the Bureau for help! I will ask them to help me find someone! Baron did say that if I ever needed help again I could come at any time, and it's not like I haven't already tried to solve the problem by myself, so they won't think I'm looking for a quick fix. Who knows, maybe they'll even find me someone who will help me get over this ridiculous crush. _She thought wryly. She doubted anyone could. But who knew?

Turning over onto her side, she found the comfy spot she had been searching for and resolved to go to the Bureau tomorrow afternoon.

It was noon and the sun had come out for the first time in a week. The weather seemed to be reflecting Haru's mood that day. Confident in her decision to seek help from the Bureau she had gone out to do some long-overdue shopping. Hiromi had offered to help her pick out a dress for the dance but Haru had respectfully declined. Knowing her friend, if she had come with her today, Haru wouldn't make it to the Bureau until midnight.

She passed several stores, peering into each window to find the kind of shop she was looking for. She found a promising one entitled, Claire's Antiques. There were beautiful old-fashioned dresses displayed on the mannequins in the window. Haru had never been one to keep up with the latest fashions, and decided to check the store out.

The inside of the shop was decorated with a dark wood. Mirrors hung on every available wall space, sending fragments of the sun from the windows glinting all over the dresses that hung from racks around the store. Haru gasped at the dreamlike state of the shop. It was like walking into Cinderella's closet. The smell of lavender was everywhere and light, classical music could be heard coming from the radio behind the counter along the far wall. It was completely empty except for a little old woman with orange streaks in her hair placing price tags on what looked to be a new shipment of dresses. Upon her entering, the woman looked up and smiled kindly at Haru.

"Anything I can help you with dear?" she asked pleasantly.

Haru gazed at the multitude of dresses. They seemed to be placed according to colour. In fact, she noticed that the dresses were set up in order from red through to pale lavender, just like a rainbow. "No thank you" Haru replied respectfully bowing to the older woman. "Your shop is amazing" she breathed.

"Well it's taken a few years but yes, it really has taken off…it's been in my family for generations…" the woman trailed off and went back to pricing dresses. She called to Haru absently over her shoulder, "If you find anything you like let me know and I'll sort out a fitting room for you."

Haru thanked her and started to meander through the rows of dresses. She started with red, but decided against the loud colour, remembering how once when she was little she had worn a dress that was bright, cherry red to the park with her mother. She had been very proud of it seeing as it had been her fifth birthday present from her parents. While playing in the sandbox one of her playmates from school had recognized her and come over. They had played in silence for awhile when her friend suddenly said that she looked like a fat tomato in the dress. Haru disliked tomatoes greatly at the time – them being her most hated vegetable – and had run crying to her mother demanding to return home so that she could take off the offending dress. The brunette laughed at the memory. She had been so childish, but she was still kind of prejudiced against the colour and continued on to orange and yellow.

It wasn't until she reached the green dresses that she found anything that intrigued her. Shuffling through the racks she came across a dress the colour of moss green. It was lovely, and looked like it had come from a whole other time; a time when gentlemen would adorn top hats and women would show off feather boas at fancy dinner parties. She pulled the hanger off the rack.

"Excuse me," she called out to the shop owner.

The woman turned from her pricing to glance at the teenager over her shoulder.

"If it's not too much trouble, I would like to try this on."

"No problem," the shop keeper replied and set aside her price tags. She brought Haru to a hidden door covered by a full length mirror at the back of the shop. "Here you are dear."

Haru slipped into the tiny space. She grumbled in irritation; there wasn't a mirror in the fitting room. She would have to leave the privacy of it to see how the dress looked on her. As long as no one else came into the store and it was just the woman, she guessed it would be okay. Dress shopping was embarrassing. She was right to choose not to let Hiromi come.

Sighing, she slipped out of her clothes and pulled on the green dress. The satin silk felt smooth and cool against her skin. She pulled her hair up in a messy bun – she had let it grow long since getting it cut a year ago – so that she could see the full affect of the dress. Taking a breath she let herself out of the tiny room and faced the mirrors.

She gasped in delight. The dress fit her perfectly, as if it were made for her. Unexpectedly the shop owner had waited for her to come out and see the dress on her.

"My, my" the woman smiled, her face becoming more wrinkly than before, "that dress is stunning on you."

Haru smiled, "It is lovely, isn't it?"

"So unusual…"

"What is?" Haru asked puzzled.

"Well, that dress has probably been here for as long as the shop has been open. I'd say around fifty years now, maybe longer. It has interested many people before you, but has mysteriously never fitted a single woman who has tried it on. There is no size inside the dress, so I wasn't able to match it to anyone. It's almost has if it has been waiting for you." The woman sighed whimsically. "How magical…"

Haru turned back to her dress with a new awe. She twirled once loving how the material swished around her ankles gracefully. _Well it wouldn't be the first magical thing to happen to me,_ she thought smiling.

"I think I'll take it" she decided, "how much is it?"

"Well considering it has been waiting for you for so long, I'll give it to you half-off," the shop owner winked at her and turned to the cash register, "4500 yen." (Roughly $60 Canadian)

"Wow," the teenager exclaimed, "Thank you so much. That's so kind of you."

The woman laughed cheerfully, "Don't worry about it. That dress deserves a night out, and you look beautiful in it."

Haru blushed softly and headed back into the fitting room to change back into her regular clothes. She paid for the dress and exited the shop content. Who knew she would pick the perfect dress right away?

Since her shopping finished earlier than expected, Haru headed towards a café she knew near the crossroads, and ordered a latte. She sipped her drink thoughtfully watching passers by through the window. She knew that she could probably find an escort by herself if she was a little more lenient with her requirements but was excited for the excuse to see her old friends again. It was nearly four and she knew the sun would set soon. Throwing her cup in the trash, she headed out to the café where she had found Muta that fateful day.

Haru did not expect to find the white cat perched atop his usual seat in front of the café. It was pretty cold out and she was surprised Muta was willing to put up with it. She smiled and bent down behind him, tugging his tail softly. That cat's eye twitched as he slowly twisted his head to see the perpetrator. Haru laughed openly at his furious expression.

"Hey fatso," she smiled and reached to scratch behind his ears. Muta's eyes widened momentarily as he recognised the teen kneeling behind him, "I have a favour, and I need the Bureau's help."

The cat rolled its eyes and stretched slowly. Standing up he leapt from the chair and headed down the street. Fully expecting to be dragged through the suburban maze as last time, Haru had worn jeans and a heavy coat to keep out the cold. As Muta led her, she laughed softly to herself.

"I never would have pegged you as one to sit in the cold waiting for customers Muta."

Muta picked up the pace so that the girl had to jog to keep up. Haru laughed harder at his antics, but kept the pace. She was careful to step lightly on the roofs they went over so as not to alert the owners. They followed a pathway that took them between two white buildings, and rounded the corner bringing them to the great arch.

Haru smiled at the tiny village-like town. _It's so good to be back here,_ she thought contently. Muta had scrambled over to his lawn chair and sat in it eyeing her curiously.

"You probably never thought you'd see me again huh?" Haru asked.

"Well how would I not see you? You're the troublesome type. I half expected you to come back a week after the Cat Kingdom thing, claiming that you had saved a rabbit and now their King was trying to marry you off." He grunted back.

Haru laughed, "No, not this time. I have a more personal reason for coming today…" she trailed off as the sun started to sink and the sun's reflection danced across the window panes all helping to spotlight the tiniest house there. "Ah, the lights show," Haru whispered. It may have been a year but she was still awestruck by the mini light show that Baron put on for his clients. As the sun disappeared behind the houses the town was left in darkness.

The doors to the Bureau slowly opened and Haru's heart gave a squeeze, willing them to open faster. She had waited so long to see him again. Just as charming as she remembered, Baron stepped out of the tiny house, light flooding all around him coming from the open doors. His crisp white suit seemed to glow tonight and he smiled as he saw who had come.

"Haru, what a pleasant surprise." His thick British accent made her heart flop around restlessly in her chest.

_Good grief, get a hold of yourself Haru!_ She screamed mentally to herself, _you didn't come here for this!! Just say hi and ask him to help you!_

"Hi Baron," a pink blush dusted her cheeks.

Baron's eyebrow raised a bit seeing the blush, but he dismissed it and the thoughts that came with it. "How can the Bureau be of service to you?"

At that moment a caw came from behind the flustered teen. "Toto!" she cried as the bird settled on the balcony rail of the Bureau.

"Good to see you again Haru."

"Speak for yourself chicken wings" Muta grunted.

"Muta how can you say that you idiot! Haru's welcome anytime." The bird flew over head and began picking at Muta's head with his claws, which began a heated argument between the two.

Ignoring them Baron addressed Haru again. "Was there something the Bureau can do for you, Haru?"

"Ah, yes," she blushed knowing what she had come for, "you see it's kind of a more personal problem than last time…"

The bird and cat stopped fighting, wondering what she could possibly ask for.

"Uh, you see," she stammered, "I know this may sound pretty silly, but there is a formal dance tomorrow night at my school and I don't have a date. If I don't have a date Hiromi – my best friend – will kill me."

Baron frowned and Muta began laughing.

"Hah! Chicky can't find a date!" the cat doubled over with laughter.

"It's not that funny," Haru muttered. She turned to see Baron's expression.

His face looked troubled. "That's not one of the more usual requests we get at the Bureau," he scratched his chin thoughtfully, "Have you tried finding an escort yourself yet?"

Muta finally calmed down enough to stand up, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Well yeah…but every time I thought of someone, they just didn't appeal. None of them were you so-" she gasped, slapping her hands over her mouth. _I did not just say what I think I said, _she thought horrified.

Muta's grin stretched widely at the admittance.

Baron had a subtle blush on his features. He cleared his throat trying to keep professional. "Well Haru, I'm sure we can find someone suitable to escort you to your gathering…"

Haru sighed sadly. _I was kind of hoping he would say "Why Haru, would you mind terribly if I escorted you to your formal?"…what am I thinking?! He barely comes up to my knee! We wouldn't even be able to dance. _"Thank you Baron," she forced a smile at the cat figurine, "you have no idea how grateful I am. You've just saved me from an entire night of Hiromi nagging my ears off."

Baron regarded her fake smile carefully. "Not a problem. I can promise you that your escort will arrive at seven o'clock tomorrow night at your formal."

The girl clutched her shopping bag tightly and gazed softly at the creation that had stolen her heart. Seeing him again was a mistake. It only confirmed her growing feelings for him, and it was obvious by how he avoided her remark that he didn't feel the same way. She should have just gone to the dance alone and dealt with Hiromi. She bowed lightly thanking him again. Calling goodbye to her other friends, she turned and headed out of the magical refuge.

Toto and Muta stared after the retreating girl, for once at a loss for words.

"Baron," Toto said finally after the Haru was out of sight, "what will you do? Can you really find her a suitable escort by tomorrow? What about what she said?"

Baron stared at the arch through which Haru had exited. "I don't know. I think I may know of someone who would be perfect for her," he said quietly. This may just be the chance he had been waiting for. "I'll need some help though."

"Ouch!" Haru cried out painfully. It was Sunday night about a half hour from when she had to be at the school to meet her date. She was currently attempting to curl her hair so that it fell in elegant waves instead of the usual unruly mess she was used to. She had never been one for too much makeup and had just put on some light brown eyeliner, mascara and blush. Fed up she cried out in anger and decided to pin the mess to her head.

"Haru, honey are you finished?" her mother called from downstairs. Without waiting for a reply the older woman came up the stairs and peeked into her daughter's room. "Oh darling," she breathed her hand coming up to clutch the collar of her shirt, "you look spectacular!"

Haru smiled at her reflection. "Thanks mom."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes just about."

Her mother left the room to go start the car. Quickly smoothing on some lip gloss Haru grabbed her purse and went downstairs.

The ride to her school was silent. Haru couldn't help rolling her eyes every time her mother glanced at her out of the corner of her eye and grinned goofily at her daughter.

The dance had actually started earlier than seven and Haru was arriving late. She hadn't felt like waiting around to see who the Bureau would send so she decided to arrive at the same time her escort was supposed to. Her mother pulled around to the front of the school and Haru hopped out. She thanked her mom and watched as the car pulled away.

She shivered and rubbed her arms for heat. Her escort should be arriving any minute now; it was one minute to seven. She could smell the dampness in the air and knew it would rain tonight. The clouds hug low to the ground creating a thick mist she had trouble seeing through.

A movement to her right caught her eye and she turned to see a figure approaching her. The mist prevented her from seeing the details of his face until he was in front her. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open at the sight of the man. He wore a splendid suit of white with a crimson vest beneath. To top the outfit off he wore a blue bow tie. His hair was a burnt ember colour, which messily flopped into his eyes. _His eyes…they're the same as…_

"Baron?" she asked softly, scarcely daring to believe her eyes. He was standing there, like it was the most natural thing in the world. One hundred percent human.

"Good evening Haru." His British accent sounded as smooth as silk to her ears. The once-cat figurine let his eyes roam over the girl before him, clad in a green moss gown, and he smiled brightly. "You look fetching," he said softly.

Haru continued to stare, gaping like a fish. _He forwent the top hat tonight…probably for the best._

"Shall we go in, it's quite cold out."

She nodded dumbly and allowed him to take her arm in his and steer her inside.

The two entered the dance hall and almost all eyes were on the couple. Not only were they late but they were beautiful. Together they possibly made the most attractive couple attending. A few boys from her class looked on, jealous that they were not the ones entering with the young woman. Haru remained ignorant, eyes still glued to Baron. It was only when Hiromi ran over to them that she tore her gaze away from him.

"Haru! You made it! You know I hate it when you're late." She scolded. Her eyes travelled to the man next to her friend and she leant over to whisper in her ear, "Hey who's the babe?" she asked smirking.

"Ah, excuse me," Haru apologized, "Hiromi, this is Baron. Baron, this is Hiromi – my best friend." _Now that you mention it, Baron is pretty good looking; more so than any other guy at my school…_

"A pleasure to meet you," Baron bowed and kissed Hiromi's hand softly.

Her friend blushed a bright crimson and giggled, "Wow Haru, where'd you pick this one up? He's a keeper," she joked.

"He's an old friend visiting," the brunette replied.

The music that was fast and poppy when they arrived melted into a slow and flowing song.

"Hey Baron," Hiromi said addressing the creation, "you should ask Haru to dance. She can do a mean waltz."

Baron looked curiously at the girl on his arm, "That's interesting, I believe the last time we were together you said you were a 'lousy' dancer."

Haru blushed remembering their dance a year ago in the Cat Kingdom and her remark about being a 'meowsy' dancer.

"Yeah, she used to be, up until about a year ago."

"Hiromi!" Haru exclaimed trying to get her friend to stop talking before Baron heard the rest.

Her friend only laughed and ignored her, "She mysteriously said one day, 'I want to join the dance club' next thing you know she's waltzing around like a pro. Have no idea where it came from. It was out of the blue really."

"Well then" Baron said turning to face Haru, "would you care to dance?"

Haru flushed; embarrassed that he had learned the reason why she had started up ballroom dancing. "Sure."

_Take my hand_

_Take a breath_

_Hold me close_

_And take one step_

Baron led her to the middle of the dance floor. Their presence commanded attention and the other dancers moved away to circle the couple.

_Keep your eyes _

_Locked to mine _

_And let the music_

_Be your guide_

Baron guided her gently through the motions of the waltz.

"Everyone's watching us" Haru said shyly looking about her.

_Won't you promise me?_

_That you'll never forget_

_To keep dancing _

_Wherever we go next_

"Just keep you're eyes on me and you'll be fine. Trust me," He whispered to her and they began to glide effortlessly around the room. Her heart raced as she stared into his unfailing green eyes. _That's ironic, _she thought, _his eyes are a perfect match to my dress._

_It's like catching lightening_

_The chances of finding_

_Someone like you_

He was holding her so gently and her heart was beating madly as if it were trying to escape entirely from her chest. Her palms became sweaty and she had trouble keeping her mind on the steps.

_It's one in a million_

_The chances of feeling_

_The way we do_

"How are you here?" Haru asked trying to organize her flurry of thoughts.

"It doesn't matter how, all that matters is that I am. Right?"

She nodded blushing. _Gosh that's romantic… Get a grip! You know he's only here because it's a part of his job!_

_And with every step together_

_We just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?_

Haru sighed as she gazed into his eyes which seemed to look right through her, seeing her very person. He seemed to be enjoying himself. There was a slight smile on his lips. _His lips…I wonder what it would be like to ki-_ Haru stopped her thoughts before they could wander further. She could feel her mood sinking as she came to the awful realization. _I love him…but he doesn't feel that way for me. We aren't even the same species. It could never work._

_Take my hand_

_I'll take the lead_

_And every turn_

_Will be safe with me_

The audience looked on with awe at the beautifully dancing couple. They looked like a picture straight out of a fairy tale. Baron twirled his partner, swinging her out and bringing her back to him smoothly. Haru was lost in her own world, where only she and Baron existed. _May as well have fun while this lasts,_ she thought grimly.

_Don't be afraid_

_Afraid to fall_

_You know I'll catch you_

_Through it all_

_Even a thousand miles_

_Can't keep us apart_

'_Cause my heart is_

_Wherever you are_

"Why are you here?" she asked the man before her.

_It's like catching lightning_

_The chances of finding_

_Someone like you_

Baron looked at her confused, "Isn't it what you wanted? For me to attend this gathering with you?"

_It's one in a million_

_The chances of feeling _

_The way we do_

"Yes, but now I'm thinking that maybe I shouldn't have asked for your help."

_And with every step together_

_We just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?_

He looked at her aggravated with the way she was behaving, "I don't understand. Do you want me to leave?" even though he suggested it he never pulled away from the girl in his arms and continued to glide with her around the room.

_No mountains to high enough_

_Oceans too wide_

'_Cause together or not_

_Our dance won't stop_

"No, that's not it. I've just realized that you mean more to me than I ever could have imagined. I've never gotten over the feelings I've had for you. In fact I think that they've only grown stronger in your absence." Tears started to well up in her eyes as she admitted her feelings to the creation once again.

_Let it rain_

_Let it pour_

_What we have is_

_Worth fighting for_

Baron gazed softly at the girl in his arms, his irritation melting away.

_You know I believe_

_That we were meant to be_

"I know that you don't feel the same way, and I'm sorry for dumping this on you. I know it can't work, you're a creation, and I'm human…I don't care that we're different, but you probably do." She knew she was rambling but she didn't care. A tear escaped her eyes and slid down her cheek.

_It's like catching lightning_

_The chances of finding _

_Someone like you_

"You silly woman," Baron whispered pausing them momentarily in their dance. He held her softly and reached up to catch the tear that had trailed down the brunette's face.

_It's one in a million_

_The chances of feeling _

_The way we do_

"Don't you remember what I said to you a year ago?"

Haru's face twisted into a confused frown, "But…"

_And with every step together _

_We just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?_

"And just for the record, I admire a young woman who speaks from the heart." He smiled fondly remembering the moment. "Haru, I have never stopped thinking about you since that day a year ago. Don't make the mistake of thinking you are not the only one with these feelings."

Haru was shocked at the confession. She allowed him to lead her once again around the room. He twirled her and then dipped her smoothly towards the ground.

_Can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?_

Bringing her back up, the music ended and the two were brought out of their own little world together by the clapping of the students around them who had been watching the entire time.

Haru still looked only at Baron. "But what about…"

"Like you said before, a species difference really doesn't mean that much to me." He smiled gently at her as the girl's face broke into a grin.

"So this means…that we can be together," a blush dusted her features as she thought about all the implications that one statement held.

Baron nodded. His eyes fixed onto hers and Haru felt her knees tremble at the intensity there.

Unable to keep the huge smile off of her face, Haru laughed in happiness. _Things could not be going any better right now._

Ignoring her friends comments on the dance, Haru dragged Baron out of the dance room to outside in front of the school. She didn't want anyone else to be with them in their own private happiness.

Rain was pouring heavily outside and the two were immediately soaked.

Baron watched her curiously as she flung her arms out and did lazy pirouettes in glee. Her hair had fallen out of its clasp and was sticking to the back of her neck in clumps. In his opinion, she had never looked more beautiful. She beckoned him over to her and he wrapped his arms around her lithe frame.

"Baron," she said, all smiles, "I love you, you know that?"

He smiled tenderly at her, "I know." He spun them around once and she stretched her arms out, catching the rain.

She reached up to wrap her arms around his neck and her hands played with the hair at the nape of his neck. He really was incredibly handsome. She felt herself swooning just meeting his gaze. Her eyes travelled down his features to his lips and she grinned, "May I kiss you now?"

He leant down and captured her lips with his in answer. It was sweet and chaste and Haru never wanted the moment to end. Her whole body felt like it was on fire and it suddenly wasn't cold outside anymore. Her arms tightened their hold on him and she pressed herself as close as possible to the cat creation. His arms were solid and strong around her waist and she felt safe there. When the kiss broke, she stared, glossy eyed in amazement at the blushing man before her.

"I've dreamt about this moment," she admitted, flushed from their kiss.

Baron blushed harder, "it would be a lie if I said that I haven't also imagined holding you like this."

The blush was so uncharacteristic on her lover that Haru chuckled. He looked so endearing all embarrassed like that.

The Cat figurine coughed trying to calm his blush, "Haru, how would you feel about a cup of tea at the Bureau? It's still pretty early and if you want-"

"I'd love to," the brunette cut him off excited to be able to spend more time with him. "We'll catch cold if we stay out here any longer anyways."

Smiling Baron took her hand and together they disappeared into the rain; the key word in the sentence being, _together._

_**The End**_

A/N Even I do not know how Baron became a human for Haru's dance (I suppose he will have to change back eventually). I'll let your imaginations to the working for that one =P. As for how they will remain together, I think as readers we need to have faith in the fact that Haru and Baron's love knows no bounds and that they will simply find a way to overcome all obstacles. *sighs* Isn't love great? =) Till next time!

Don't forget to check out the pictures for this fic on my profile!! =)

~~LithiumFlower


End file.
